Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to particle reduction and improvements in film uniformity in semiconductor processes. More specifically, embodiments described herein relate to edge hump reduction via a plasma modulation faceplate.
Description of the Related Art
Reducing the generation of undesirable particles during semiconductor processing is important in forming defect-free microelectronic devices. Various processes generate particles and different apparatus and methods have been employed to reduce or eliminate particle generation. For example, deposition of a patterning film and the subsequent removal thereof may generate particles at a greater incidence near the edge of the substrate due to bevel edge defects.
A method of reducing particle generation in this example is to utilize an edge ring which protects the edge of the substrate during deposition/etching processes. The edge ring is generally effective in reducing particle generation due to the bevel edge defects; however, subsequent film deposition processes suffer from thickness non-uniformities due to the alteration of the plasma field near the edge of the substrate. Thus, in certain processes, the presence of the edge ring adversely affects the uniformity of films by altering the thickness of the films across the surface of the substrate.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is an apparatus which reduces particle generation during semiconductor processing while maintaining or improving film thickness uniformity across the surface of the substrate.